Chocolate&Cigarettes
by Chejrnk
Summary: A short story about Mello and Matt, and yes, this story contains YAOI. Please refrain from reading if you think it will offend you. Death Note story by Tsugumi Ohba, Art by Takeshi Obata


CHOCOLATE & CIGARETTES (PGS Portable Game System)  
( is used for sound effects)

A soft plip plip from Matt's PGS echoes through the room. Along with the slow clickity-clack from Mello's laptop, the room is silent.

"Damn," Mello said to silently to himself, "at this rate, Near will beat me to Kira.." Matt looked over at Mello, "Why are you so worried about beating Near?" Matt said setting down his PGS. "Because I have to be #1! I have to beat Near!" Mello said slamming his fist on the table, making Matt jump.

Matt sighed, standing up and walking over to Mello. "Mello.." Matt said pulling off his jacket. "Forget about Near." He said putting a hand on Mello's cheek, "Wh-what are you.." And only for a second, Matt's lips touched Mello's. "What.. was that for?" he said, panting a little bit. "You liked it didn't you?" Matt said walking back over to his game.

"That was weird," Mello said to himself, "but I think I liked it." Luckily Matt didn't hear him, "Hey, Matt" "Yeah?" He said setting down his PGS once again. "Why did you stop?" Matt's expression changed, from carelessness to excitement. "Did you want me to continue?" "Well, yeah.. I mean," Mello paused for a moment, "it felt good." He said kind of awkwardly, turning back to his laptop.

Matt stood up and walked over to Mello. "You're saying you want me to?" But Mello only answered with a kiss. "Yes, Matt, I want you." "You don't even need to ask." Matt said pulling Mello onto his lap. Matt slid his warm tongue over Mello's right cheek.. Matt picked up Mello and set him on the couch, and started to rub Mello's clothed crotch while sucking on his neck.

Mello placed his arms around Matt's neck and let out a silent moan. Matt chuckled at this, "I knew you liked it." "Ngh.. Shut up." A few minutes passed, "Hey, Mello, you wanna go all the way?" Matt said with a cocky smile still on his face. "I want you, Matt."

"Alrighty then. :)" Matt said. Moving slowly, Matt unzipped Mello's pants. Mello pulled down his pants to his ankles, and Matt did the same. Mello's arms found their place right back on Matt's neck as soon as he started to rub his still clothed member. "Matt please, don't tease me."

"K." Matt said, pulling down his and Mello's boxers. A gasp escaped Mello's lips, "Matt, you're so big." "Yeah, I suppose." Matt said scratching his head. "Okay.." Matt continued by lifting Mello's legs over his shoulders. And positioning his cock near Mello's entrance.

As Matt slowly penetrated Mello, Mello felt a sharp tingle throughout his body and moaned, loudly. Mello cringed and squirmed until Matt was completely inside of him, "Ah, Mello, you feel so good around me. A little tight though, but I can fix that."

Mello squealed slightly as Matt pulled back out, "Matt.. It hurts.." Mello said panting. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Matt answered as he went in for a second time. Soon enough, moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure. About 15 minutes in, Matt started to moan, "Mello.. I think I'm going to.." But it was too late, Matt started to come inside of Mello. "Matt," Mello said panting like a dog, "you're filling me.." Finally, cum ceased, and Matt slowed down.

"Hey Mello, I'm going to do you now. k?" Mello didn't say anything. Matt placed a hand over Mello's still erect cock, slowly he started to rub it up and down. Matt then kissed the top of it and started to lick it up and down, making Mello moan. Matt attempted to stick it in his mouth, his face turning a bright red.

He managed to fit it half-way into his mouth, then started to go up and down with his mouth, while still using his hand to please the bottom half. A few minutes in Mello protested, "Matt, I think I'm reaching my limit.." "Aww, already?" Matt paused, thinking, "Well, nothing can be done about it." And Matt continued to pleasure Mello to his limits. Mello heard Matt moan as cum poured out of his mouth.

Mello moaned loudly and held Matt's head down. Once he knew he was done, he let go of his grip on Matt. Matt sat up to face Mello, "That was fun." He said licking his lips and panting. He stood up, zipping up his pants, he kissed Mello on the cheek softly. "We should do this again sometime." Matt said picking up his PGS and walking to the door. Before Matt left Mello saw Matt turn around and smile at him. He also could've swore he saw Matt wink at him, too.

END.


End file.
